


all these things {vid}

by turquoisetumult



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Feels, Gen, tribute to the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: "The story that we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men..."ensemble/tribute fanvid





	

  
**Title:** all these things  
**Fandom:** _BBC's Merlin_  
**Song:** All These Things That I've Done **Artist:** The Killers  
**Category:** tribute  
**Characters/Pairings:** ensemble  
**Summary:** "The story that we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men..."  
**Length:** 4:13  
**File Size:** 157 MB

 

To download, visit <http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/142739.html>

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I watched this little BBC show with poor special effects and corny humor randomly this past summer and it definitely took me by surprise when, at some point, I fell for it ... hard. (Damn wonderful characters.) Hence, a tribute video to this long gone (but not forgotten) series. Hope it's still enjoyed by whomever is watching. :) FEEDBACK is greatly appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> \--- This is also the longest vid I've ever made, so you know this series was good, if I went through all that...


End file.
